Vacation Surprises
by Billyjorja
Summary: Surprises and shocks when Gil and Sara go on vacation. Gil is hurt, they both receive an unpleasant surprise, then Sara has a pleasant surprise for Gil. GSRFL contest entry.


The is a response to Neelloc12's Rock into Summer ff contest on GSR Forever Love.

Vacation Surprises

Sara was sitting in the breakroom with the rest of the team waiting for shift to end. This was her last shift for two weeks, she had been told by Ecklie that she must use some of the vacation time she had on the books or loose it.

"Where are you going," Nick asks her.

"To Florida, meeting up with Shannon and Carolanne who I went to college with. We are making it a kind of reunion."

"Who knows Sara you might meet the man of your dreams," Greg says gently punching her shoulder.

"Doubt that very much, I'm not looking for romance, just a nice break away from crime, phones and Ecklie."

Grissom walks into the breakroom carrying his briefcase and a pulling a small suitcase.

"See you guys in two weeks, off to an entomology seminar in Chicago then going to see my mother for a few days."

"When was all this decided," Cath says angrily. "Sara is off, Ecklie told her to take two weeks vacation, and now you. You will leave us short."

"Sorry Cath, take it up with Ecklie, I told him a while ago about the seminar. Obviously he forgot."

"Well I'm off, see you in two weeks," Sara says making a hasty retreat.

Outside in the car park two people get into a car. As soon as the door closes laughter erupts.

"Love it when a plan comes together. Come on Mrs. Grissom lets get this honeymoon started."

_What the rest of the team didn't know was that Gil and Sara were married two days ago and were off on a 10 day honeymoon in Hawaii._

On the plane Sara sits in a window seat looking out at the clouds. "They look like cottonwool, so soft and fluffy," she says turning to look at her husband.

"Mmm," Grissom says sleepily.

"Go back to sleep," she says putting her head on his shoulder.

They had been on line and picked a holiday complex that had cottages to rent. They didn't want to be in a hotel, they just wanted peace and quite alone. The cottage had everything they could want, patio, pool, BBQ and even included the use of a car.

They spend the first day sitting on the patio, swimming in the pool then going back to bed for a love-in session.

"I could spend all our time here doing this," Grissom says cuddling Sara after another love-in session.

"Me too, but after coming all this way I think we should at least do a little bit of sightseeing."

The second day turns into a disaster. Grissom slips while chasing Sara and cuts his hand.

"You really should act you age darling," Sara says putting a plaster on the cut and giggling.

"You shouldn't be so sexy then I wouldn't have to chase you to have my wicked way with you."

They walk back into the cottage and decide to go and rest.

"Ouch, my back is sore. Did I scape it when I slipped?" Gil says trying to look in the mirror.

Sara looks then starts giggling again.

"We live in the heat of Vegas and you have to go and get sunburnt in Hawaii. Let's go and have a cool shower then I'll put some after sun cream on so it will not be so sore."

The next day Gil is still sore so they decide to pack a picnic and go and do some exploring in the car.

Sara makes sure Gil is wearing a shirt and his straw hat. She doesn't want him moaning again like he did last night saying he couldn't get comfortable because he was sore.

They found some leaflets in the cottage showing places of local interest. They both decided they would like to see the Volcaneos National Park.

"Oh what a beautiful place Gil, lets spend the day here. We can have our picnic then go for a walk."

They have a wonderful day and when they get back to the cottage they are both exhausted and ready for a long sleep. Gil has not complained once about his sunburnt back.

Towards the end of their stay they hear noise coming from the next cottage.

"Looks like we have neighbours, hope they stay away and don't disturb us. I like it being just the two of us." Sara whispers to Gil as they sit by their pool.

"If we keep quite they may not notice," Gil whispers back.

The next afternoon there is a knock on the door.

"Shit. Thought we had got away with it." Gil says pulling his pants on and going to answer the door.

"Grissom!"

"Catherine!"

You'd better come in Grissom says closing the door.

Sara heard the door close and thought the visitor had gone.

"Gil, come back to bed, I'm lonely on my own. I want you."

"Come here darling, and make yourself decent our visitor is still here."

"That's not your mother is it Grissom."

A very red faced Sara walks into the living room and comes face to face with Catherine Willows.

"Shit, Cath what an unpleasant surprise."

"Come on you two spill. What are you doing here, TOGETHER."

"Looks like our secret is out. Sara and I are married and this is our honeymoon." Gil tells Cath.

"Well, certainly didn't see that coming." Cath says hugging first Gil, then Sara.

"What are you doing here? Thought you were short-handed." Gil says motioned for her to sit down.

"Had a row with Ecklie and he suspended me for a week. This complex belonged to Sam so I decided to get away from Vegas for a while. Mom, Lindsey and some of her friends are with me."

"I just came to say that Lindsey is having a pool party with her friends tonight so wanted to warn the neighbours that there may be a some noise, you know music and laughter."

"OK, we were planning to go out for dinner anyway as it is our last night." Grissom tells a still gobsmacked Cath.

"I still can't believe this, you two married. How long have you been together."

"Two years but I have loved her for 9 years, ever since she was a student at one of my seminars in San Francisco"

"I've loved him that long as well. Surprised you lot didn't suspect. We never really tried to hide it, just figured we would say something if anyone confronted us. At first we had to be careful because of lab policy but now that has been recinded ......." Sara says still giggling at the expression on Cath's face.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, see you back at work soon," Cath says backing away to the door.

When she had gone Gil picks Sara up and takes her back to the bedroom.

"Where were we when we so rudely interrupted."

When they go to checkout the next day the receptionist gives them an envelope, inside is a note.

_Mr and Mrs Grissom (will have to get used to that), _

_You have no bill to settle, the honeymoon is on Mom, Lindsey and me._

_We wish you every happiness, you both deserve it._

_Love Cath, Lily and Lindsey._

_PS: Can't wait to tell the rest of the team._

"Oh Gil, we can't accept."

"Yes we can, it will be a damn sight easier than trying to refuse. You know what Cath is like when she decides to do something."

When they arrive back at McCarran Gil starts to go and get their car.

"This way Gil, we have another plane to catch," Sara says pushing him to the check-in desk for a flight to San Francisco.

"What's going on."

"Stop talking, lets just check-in I have a surprise for you."

At San Francisco airport Sara goes and gets a cab, she tells the driver their destination well out of earshot of Gil.

The cab takes them to the White Beach Hotel.

They go to book in and the receptionist gives her a keycard and says the bellboy will bring their luggage to them.

In the lift Sara tells Gil to close his eyes.

The lift takes them to their floor and Sara leads him to a door.

"Open your eyes darling."

"Room 426, where we first made love, you remembered."

"Of course I did, thought it would be a nice end to our honeymoon. We are here for 2 days, my treat to my wonderful husband who has made me so happy."

"I love you Sara, thank you."

The End


End file.
